User talk:A.L.P.H.A The AI
Read the rules dammit. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:23, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Please do not create new content (quotes in this case) for articles marked with OldWork template. --Remos talk 07:25, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey A.L.P.H.A, look i'm bored as fuck and I noticed your chaos warband (The Dark Priesthood) could use a photo edit of a Chaos Marine. However there is a problem that stops me form doing this, I have no idea what there color scheme is. So it would be lovly if you added one. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 13:30, April 18, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Please don't edit other users' user pages, and only use talk pages for conversation. And yes, galaxy is basically infinitely large. For you, for me, and for the whole fanbase of 40k, it is large enough. And you are not required to do your own sector, and chapter and everything, you can just name stuff up. You are not in any way required to explain in any more detail places you have your wars fought in, or chapter/regiments who participate in them. In addition, you are allowed to make use of our Category:Free Use articles in your stories. However, Black Templars and Jericho Reach in particular are so heavily written from their founding to the very end of 41st Millennium that placing anything more detailed into their timeline is just silly and we do not tolerate such on this Wiki, as we have not done so before. If you think that practice should be dismissed, you are free to write a blog post about your concerns. --Remos talk 15:37, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for a day for removing the Stub/quality issue template on The Horror of Acrya, as well as uploading another rule breaking article. Further violations will result in longer blocks. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 15:40, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Improve your grammar skills then. Learn the difference between types of nouns and which to capitalise. Look it up. Don't expect the admins to do it for you. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:24, December 17, 2016 (UTC) We don't delete articles before their quality control expiration date. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:06, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Are you certain that you want your article Empyrealism to be deleted?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 02:38, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Please name your articles with legible titles. Your Zalgo text name caused a serious Wiki error and required me to delete the page completely in order to rename it. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:37, April 22, 2018 (UTC) About your blog post I might be willing to help with your grand finale, depending on what it is. I think both my Frost Wraiths led by Erikhas or my Exalted Paladins would be useful. Especially the Exalted Paladins, it could end up as a fight between zealots. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 18:57, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for showing interest! The finale would be a massive battle at the center of the Galaxy, centered around a planet where Azunar's followers are performing a massive ritual. They're essentially extremists trying to immanetize the eschaton. A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 03:28, October 8, 2018 (UTC)